ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
This is a list of spells used in the original series and in Alien Force. Spells Used in Ben 10 *'Emocha Objectia '- Conjures bright blue glowing energy blasts. (However when Gwen is in a Hazmat suit it acts as balloon spell.) *'Seco Sofom '- Controls three objects telekinetically. *'Apendaja Rigoria '- It retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time. *'Reanima Verdanica '- Makes flowers come alive and grow at will. *'Reanima Dinamica '- Generates sparks. *'Twista Combetitus '- Gives the users and the companion a immense strength that hurl at a target. *'Amorous Infecta '- Causes animals to fall in love with the target. *'Bellum Hocorro Mazzora '- Causes silverware to come and attack the target. *'Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua '- Creates a sustained whirlwind in air to propel the caster in air or acts as a makeshift shield. *'Teewat Legora '- Creates a whirlwind that attacks the target *'Eterla Morbulous '- Disrupts matter, causing it to break or crumble. *'Berdi Morado Mata'- Fires blasts or streaks of heat and flame. *'Gargelia Vortium '- Releases a scarlet smoke that brings statues such as stone gargoyles to life. *'Merchcus Veridactus '- Creates a blue/pink energy beam. *'Kimo Chaa '- It shoots multiple blasts of pure vibrant yellow glowing energy from her hands at the enemy. It was used by thirty-year-old Gwendolyn the twenty-year alternate future in the episode "Ben 10,000." *'Atem Forsem '- Actives eletronic objects which glow with a light blue energy aura around them. *'Vortress Nebulae '- Creates a bright blue glowing force field that reflects unusually strong rays of energy. Gwen first used this spell in the two-part episode "Ben 10 VS The Negative 10" to defend against Rojo's laser blast. *'Badickinis Metalalurca '- It can capture the enemy by wrapping him or her into metal ropes. * Galeus Disruptus '''- It creates a strong and powerful gale of silver wind that is capable of deflecting objects in flight. *Terra Tremo Eradicko '- Breaks a nearby structure and causes the rubble to fly at the enemy. *'Camaflet Vaporis '- It creates a huge amount of steam to be used for cover. *'Aquata Risa Spackwata '- Forms high pressure waterspouts under the target to suspend them in the air. *'Twistas Hotina '- Bends and breaks pipes. *'Interdamotor Elaborator '- Creates an energy blast of pure heat. *'Transferra Identica'- Allows you to switch body with your chosen target. *'Benates Egates Exates '- Creates a tornado that attacks the target and carries them away. *'Sinnyu Invisibis '- Levitates rocks to attack on the enemy. *'Rava Eelartas Gallametroy '- Creates a lightning storm and a giant vortex capable of consuming an entire town. '''Spells used in Ben 10: Alien Force' *'Ocktoon - '''gives life to anything the sorcerer or sorceress desires. *[[Ocktoon |'Ocktoon Eradiko ]]- gives life to a picture or drawing. *[[Reverto Maeos Opsmihi|'Reverto Maeos Opsmihi ']]- helps the magician regain their magical abilities and powers if drained from them. *Turbo -''' creates an unusually strong whirlwind *'Ortis Expositis '- summons a spell book from a place to the caster's hand. The latter word is used to search for certain spells in the book. *[[Time Travelling Spell|'Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei']] ''- A spell that causes a'' triangle-shaped portal to enable the caster to travel through time. *'Tempestus -' enables the caster to manipulate, generate, create and control water at will and mold it into a variety of shapes *'Omento Aravelto '-allows teletransportation through time and space. *'Albeo Exorior -' enables the caster and others in close proximity in an area to magically teletransport with a blinding flash of pink glowing energy. 'Spells used in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' [[Turbo|'Turbo']] - creates an exceedingly strong and powerful air and wind-manipulating-controlling spell that can be used in different forms. It's first appearance was in Ben 10 Alien Force 313 "Busy Box" When Gwen used it to catch Kevin as a tornado. *From Charmcaster's spell book, Gwen's comment "I still have my old spellbook"* [[Vitalis Eruptum|'Vitalis Eruptum']] - induces the growth of plant life, primarily vines, and allows the caster to manipulate them as he or she pleases. It was first used by Charmcaster against Gwen in the "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" episode "Hit 'Em Where They Live." Teleport - 'teleports caster and targets which caster chose (This is probably not Albeo Exorior since we seen effects of that spell, and this one is completely different; Albeo Exorior gave no headache to the caster). Since Gwen was tired out by doing the spell we can assume that it is her original teleportation spell based on her mana-controlling-and-manipulating powers. It is possible that this spell was said non-verbally as it was not spoken out loud. 'Herenieso '- wraps and traps a person in a ball of mana [[Somdus|'Somdus]] - Makes the opponent fall asleep. 'Trivia' *According to the lists above, Gwen used more magic in the original series than in Alien Force. *Gwen's magic doesn't work properly in a Hazmat suit. However, in Birds of a Feather she was able to use her powers as normal while in a spacesuit. *Actually, Gwen started learning magic in A Change of Face but it was not until Under Wraps that she started using them, albeit disastrously due to her Hazmat suit. The first spell she used correctly was 'Aquata Risa Spackwata'. *Out of the list of spells, 2 spells, 'Emocha Objectia' and 'Trabone' has been used more than once in separate episodes; Emocha Objecta :Under Wraps, Be Afraid of the Dark, and The Visitor. Trabone: Busy Box and The Final Battle. However, 'Emocha Objectia' was assumed to be an air spell due to the first two times Gwen used it in her Hazmat suit, causing it to inflate, but it was revealed to be an energy blast spell in the latter episode. But in the caption in the Visitor, Emocha had spelled as 'Elocha Objectia'. In Be Afraid of the Dark, the spell is spelt as Kimochia Objectia. On the other hand, it could be a longer version of the spell 'Kimo Chaa', an energy blast spell used by thirty-year-old future Gwen. *In the episode Big Fat Alien Wedding, the Sludges are not surprised to see Gwen's powers, most likely because they assumed she was of alien descent, which proved true in "What Are Little Girls Made Of?." *It is revealed that in the two-part season four finale "Ben 10 Vs. The Negative 10", that when Gwen got serious and began unleashing her magical abilities and powers to their full potential, she was able to fly, fire bright blue glowing energy blasts, bright blue glowing energy beams and create bright blue shields. She was parring with Charmcaster, defeated Sublimno and fought other villans. *Gwen's magical aura, which often appears around her hands when she recites a spell, is portrayed as various shades of bright blue in earlier episodes but later the color changes to a more noticeable tint of cyan blue. However, in the five-year sequel "Ben 10: Alien Force", it is portrayed in varying shades of glowing pink (and on some rare occasions) various shades of purple accompanying the shades of glowing pink. *In "In Charm's Way", Charmcater absorbed Gwen's powers. It could be argued that during that time, Gwen was basically reduced to Ben's level - having the genetic makeup of an Anodite but without the spark, and thus unable to utilise energy. Later, Charmcaster foolishly tried to kill Gwen with a giant energy blast. Since Gwen is an Anodite and manipulates mana (the substance of magic) she used Charmcasters blast to power herself up and activate reverse flow of energy, which is how Gwen actually survived highly destructive energy blast and was able to use spells although she had no power left. *Gwen was shown unable to defeat rock hounds.Only later it was revealed that that is because they had magical protection. *Note that'' all of ''the spells are from the long-lost language Latin. *Gwen's spellbook makes a reappearance in The Final Battle. However, it has changed size: in the original series, it was small enough to fit in Gwen's palm; in Alien Force, it is as big as the Grimoire of Archamada. *Users of the Archamada Book of Spells require really high magic potential, Hex himself was not able to use it without the power boost from the Charms of Bezel, although Gwen was able to use it on her own (which gives us pretty good idea how powerfull Gwen actually is). *It is unknown why Gwen switched from spells to pure pink energy manipulation.Clearly she would be a hundred times stronger and a hundred times more powerfull with magic and spells.Also it is unknown why she doesn't use destructive and offensive spells in "Ben 10:Alien Force." A possible explanation would be that she found certain spells (Forcus Nebuli, and Emocha Objectia) were able to be activated without incantations after she had used them again and again quite frequently. It is also probable that Gwen switched to mana manipulation given the time taken to cast a spell. In a twenty-year alternate future thirty-year-old Gwen is again using spells and she is pretty weak (being unable to defeat Animo) and possesses the five Charms of Bezel. It is still unexplained why she does not have the Keystone of Bezel in her possession as well. However, it may be likely that her Anodite heritage had not been taken into consideration in that alternate future. *Gwen despite being able to, does not fly (she explained she likes running and feeling tired afterward.) *When Gwen casts any of these spells in Ben 10, her voice seems to sound like an echo. *Geochelone Aerio are immune to mana and magic Category:Magic Category:Magic Spell Category:Spells Category:Spells in the Archamanda Book of Spells